


Auf den Hund gekommen

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dogs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Thiel und Boerne machen eine Entdeckung im Münsteraner Feld.





	Auf den Hund gekommen

**Author's Note:**

> Der Hund ist ja bekanntlich der beste Freund des Menschen. 
> 
> Und was machen beste Freunde? 
> 
> Richtig, die sorgen dafür, dass zusammen kommt, was zusammen gehört. 
> 
> Und auch, wenn ich natürlich weiß, dass Boerne von Wotan immer eher wenig begeistert war, so hat "mein" Boerne durchaus etwas für Hunde übrig. Und für Thiel sowieso ;-)

„Können Sie mal da vorne raus fahren? Ich müsste mal wohin.“

Boerne setzte den Blinker, steuerte den Wagen in den kleinen Feldweg und schaltete den Motor aus. 

„Verlaufen Sie sich nicht, Thiel.“

Der andere stieg grummelnd aus und verschwand sogleich in der Dunkelheit. 

Boerne ließ die Fensterscheibe ein Stück herunter und atmete die warme Luft ein. Es roch nach Sommer und er konnte das Zirpen den Grillen in den Getreidefeldern, die links und rechts neben dem Weg aufragten, hören. 

Thiels Fahrrad war wieder einmal geklaut worden und so hatte er ihn mitgenommen. Dank einer Sperrung hatten sie einen Umweg fahren müssen und waren nun irgendwo im Münsteraner Umland unterwegs. 

Boerne hatte sich geweigert, das Navi einzuschalten und behauptet, er kenne sich bestens aus. In Wahrheit hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo sie sich gerade genau befanden und hoffte inständig, dass ihm das nächste Straßenschild die dringend nötige Erleuchtung verschaffen würde. 

Wenn nicht, wäre es aber auch nur halb so schlimm. Die ganze Fahrt über hatten sie sich gut unterhalten und eigentlich hätte er noch eine Weile so weiterfahren können.

Plötzlich tauchte Thiel vor seiner Tür auf. 

„Boerne, ham Se ne Taschenlampe im Auto?“ 

„Haben Sie was verloren“, fragte Boerne und zog eine kleine gelbe Lampe aus dem Handschuhfach.

„Nee, da kommen komische Geräusche aus dem Feld. Ich will nur mal nachgucken was das ist.“

Boerne öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. 

„Na, da komme ich aber lieber mal mit.“

Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Schein der Taschenlampe zu der Stelle, an der Thiel die Geräusche gehört hatte. 

Alles war still. Nur die Grillen zirpten unermüdlich ihr Abendlied. 

„Das war bestimmt nur irgendein Wildtier, Thiel. Das ist sicher längst über alle Berge.“

„Ja, mag sein. Dann lassen Se uns mal weiterfahren.“

Sie drehten herum und gingen zurück in Richtung Wagen, bis Boerne plötzlich abrupt stoppte. 

„Da war was. Ich hab was gehört.“ 

Er leuchtete in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.  
Nichts war zu sehen. 

„Klang wie ein leises Jaulen.“ 

Boerne folgte dem Feldweg, Thiel war dicht hinter ihm.

„Mja, soll ja wieder Wölfe geben hier. Vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen.“

„Ach Thiel, haben Sie etwa Angst vorm bösen Wolf? Wenn es sich um einen Vertreter von Canis lupus handeln würde, wäre der schon auf und davon. Wölfe sind scheue Tiere.“

„Und was, wenn es ein tollwütiger Wolf ist?“ Thiel schob sich dicht hinter Boerne und hätte sich deutlich sicherer gefühlt, hätte er seine Waffe bei sich gehabt.“

Boerne lachte. 

„Thiel, Deutschland gilt seit 2008 als tollwutfrei. Lediglich die Fledermaustollwut gibt es hierzulande noch.“

Plötzlich stoppte Boerne erneut. Im Taschenlampenschein war ein Baum zu erkennen und unter diesem bewegte sich etwas.

„Da!“ Thiel griff nach Boernes Arm. „Da ist was.“

Forschen Schrittes näherte sich Boerne dem Baum. Thiel blieb weiter hinter ihm, bis er erkannte, was da unter dem Baum saß und leise jaulte.

„Das ist wohl eindeutig ein Vertreter des Canis lupus familiaris.“

Boerne ging vor dem Tier in die Hocke und Thiel tat es ihm gleich. 

Vor ihnen, angebunden an einem Baum, kauerte ein kleiner Hund. Das Tier zitterte und versuchte sich wegzuducken. 

„Na, wer bist du denn?“ 

Boerne sprach mit leider Stimme, in einer Tonlage, die Thiel vorher noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

„Den wollte wohl jemand loswerden“, kommentierte Thiel und musterte Boerne, der nun vorsichtig eine Hand nach dem Hund ausstreckte. 

„Na, komm her.“

Und tatsächlich, der Hund kam langsam auf Boerne zu und schnupperte an dessen Hand.

Thiel ließ seinen Blick schweifen, so weit es das Licht der kleinen Taschenlampe ermöglichte.

Neben dem Baum lag eine Decke, daneben standen zwei Näpfe. Beide waren leer. 

Als er wieder zu Boerne sah, hatte dieser den Hund am Halsband gegriffen und streichelte ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. 

„Siehst du, wir tun dir nichts.“ Wieder in dieser ganz fremden Tonlage, die es Thiel ein bisschen warm werden ließ.

„Versuchen Sie mal, die Leine von dem Baum loszumachen, Thiel.“

Thiel tat wie geheißen und machte sich daran, den Knoten zu lösen. Immer wieder ging sein Blick dabei zu Boerne, der dem Hund den Kopf tätschelte. 

„So, der Knoten ist auf. Was machen wir den nun mit dem Kerl?“

Boerne stand auf und nahm Thiel die Leine aus der Hand. 

„Nun, erst einmal nehmen wir ihn mit und morgen schauen wir dann, ob er irgendwo vermisst wird.“

Thiel lachte bitter auf.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich? Es ist Ferienzeit und der Kerl sitzt hier mitten im Feld mit einer Decke und zwei leeren Näpfen. Ich fürchte, die Sache ist klar.“

Boerne nickte. 

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es sehr eindeutig scheint. Aber trotzdem können wir schauen ob das Tier einen Transponder trägt. Vielleicht kann man so wenigstens diesen verantwortungslosen Besitzer zur Rechenschaft ziehen.“ 

Thiel hob Decke und Näpfe auf und sah dann wieder zu Boerne, der nun vorsichtig an der Leine zog um den Hund zum mitkommen zu animieren. 

Ohne langes Zögern folgte der Hund und sie gingen zurück in Richtung Auto. 

„Steigen Sie schon mal ein, Thiel. Der Hund muss bei Ihnen im Fußraum mitfahren.“

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle im Wagen.

Thiel auf dem Beifahrersitz, den Hund zwischen den Füßen, Boerne auf dem Fahrersitz, das Navi bedienend. 

„So, dann wollen wir mal nach Hause fahren, nech?“

Thiel musterte das Fellknäuel, das ihm seinen Kopf auf den Oberschenkel gelegt hatte.  
Das mittellange Fell war schwarz-weiß, wobei das Weiß einen hässlichen Gelbstich hatte, der den Hund ungepflegt wirken ließ.  
Außer dem Kopf konnte er aus dieser Position nicht viel erkennen, er schien aber, als sei der Hund nicht sonderlich gut genährt. 

Während der Fahrt sprachen Sie kaum. Hin und wieder griff Boerne nach dem Kopf des Hundes und strich darüber. Und jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, musste Thiel die Luft anhalten, weil Boernes Hand da zwischen seinen Beinen doch eigentlich gar nichts verloren hatte und ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte. 

Schneller als gedacht, bogen sie in ihre Straße ein und Boerne parkte den Wagen vor dem Haus. 

„Warten Sie, ich steige aus und dann hole ich den Hund raus.“ 

Boerne verließ den Wagen, kam auf seine Seite und öffnete die Tür. 

„Na, komm her, jetzt gibt’s gleich was zu fressen.“

Der Hund sprang aus dem Wagen und folgte Boerne zur Haustür. Thiel hievte sich ebenfalls aus dem Wagen und ging hinterher. 

\--- 

„So, das war gut, nech?“ Der Hund saß neben einer leeren Schüssel und leckte sich das Maul. Ja, das Entrecôte aus Boernes Kühlschrank hatte offensichtlich gemundet.

Boernes Finger fuhren durch das schmutzige Fell und Thiel wunderte sich, dass der Professor dieses Tier ohne Handschuhe anfasste, wo er doch gar nicht wusste, ob es Parasiten hatte oder nicht. 

Thiel saß auf einem von Boernes Küchenstühlen und sah den beiden zu.

„Nun, meine lieber Thiel, da der Hund jetzt satt ist, sollten wir beide auch noch etwas essen.“

Thiel nickte und, wie zur Bestätigung, war aus seiner Magengegend ein lautes Knurren zu vernehmen.

Boerne lächelte ihn an.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir etwas bestellen?“

Er stand auf, öffnete einen der Schränke und nahm eine Karte heraus. Keins dieser Faltblättchen, nein, eine richtige Karte. Auf dem Einband konnte Thiel das Logo von Boernes Lieblingsitaliener erkennen.

„Der vornehme Schuppen hat doch im Leben keinen Lieferservice.“ 

Boerne ließ sich neben Thiel am Küchentisch nieder. 

„Absolut richtig, Herr Thiel. Für Stammkunden wird allerdings hin und wieder eine Ausnahme gemacht. Also, was möchten Sie essen?“

\--- 

Eine gute Stunde später saßen Sie auf Boernes Sofa, Thiel mit einer Pizza Salami, Boerne mit einem Teller Spaghetti Carbonara. Auf dem Couchtisch stand ein teurer Rotwein und der Hund hatte sich zu Boernes Füßen auf dem Hochbauschflokati eingerollt.

„Was machen wir denn nun mit dem da?“ 

Thiel deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Fellknäuels. 

„Morgen früh bringen wir ihn zum Tierarzt. Außerdem braucht er ein Bad.“  
„Hatten Sie schon mal einen Hund?“ 

Boerne nahm sich Zeit seine Spaghetti zu kauen, dann antwortete er.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich wollte als Kind immer einen haben, aber meine Eltern waren strikt dagegen.“ 

Er stellte seinen leeren Teller auf den Tisch und Griff nach dem Weinglas.

„Aber ich hatte eine Tante, die Hunde hatte. Sie war in unserer Familie eher die persona non grata. Wohnte mit ihren Hunden in einem Haus am Waldrand und hatte dort eine kleine Tierarztpraxis.“

Thiel griff ebenfalls zum Weinglas. 

„Keine crazy cat lady also, sondern eine crazy dog lady?“

Boerne lachte. 

„So in der Art. Sie war tatsächlich unverheiratet und ein bisschen schrullig. Aber ich mochte sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie meine Lieblingstante.“

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Der kleine Karl-Friedrich hat sich immer heimlich zu ihr geschlichen?“

Wieder lachte Boerne. 

„Da haben Sie allerdings recht, mein lieber Thiel. Das war so etwas wie mein geheimer Zufluchtsort.“

Boerne griff nach unten und seine Finger fuhren zärtlich über das Hundefell. 

„Das war eine ganz andere Welt dort. Dort durfte man sein, wer man wirklich war. Fern jeder Etikette.“

Thiel hörte gespannt zu. Boerne war gerade dabei ein Stück seiner Mauern einzureißen und Dinge preiszugeben, die vielleicht noch nie jemandem erzählt hatte.

„Als ich zum Gastsemester an der Sorbonne war, hatte sie einen Schlaganfall, an dem sie nach kurzer Zeit gestorben ist. Damals hatte sie nur noch einen Hund. Ich wollte ihn gerne übernehmen, aber meine Eltern hatten ihn schon ins Tierheim gegeben.“

Kurz ließ Boerne den Kopf hängen, stand dann auf und nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal.  
Zielsicher öffnete er es, nahm ein Foto heraus und reichte es Thiel.

Die verblasste Aufnahme zeigte einen jungen Boerne zusammen mit einer älteren Frau, die rein optisch perfekt zu Thiels Vater gepasst hätte und einen struppigen schwarzen Hund. 

„Sieht nett aus, Ihre Tante. Bisschen alternativ was?“

Boerne nahm das Foto wieder an sich.

„Bisschen? Bei ihr hätte womöglich sogar Ihr Herr Vater noch was lernen können.“

Beide mussten sie lachen. 

Dann sagte Thiel: „War nicht immer so einfach bei Ihnen zuhause, was?“

Boerne rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her, die Frage war ihm offenbar unangenehm. 

„Na ja“, begann er zögernd. „Meine Eltern hatten eben einen Plan für Hanne und mich. Dem galt es zu folgen. Möglichst ohne Umwege und Abschweifungen.“

Thiel überkam ein Gefühl von Mitleid. Sicher, seine Kindheit war auch nicht immer einfach gewesen, aber immerhin hatte er weitestgehend tun und lassen können, was er wollte. Hatte er selbst sein können. Bei Boerne war das scheinbar anders gewesen und nun, da er offensichtlich in Redelaune war, wollte Thiel mehr wissen. Mehr von dem Boerne, der hinter den dicken, hohen Mauern steckte. Der Boerne, der sich hin und wieder kurz blicken ließ und dann so schnell verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war.

„Was war denn Ihr eigener Plan?“

Boerne sah ihn verdutzt an. 

„Wie meinen?“

„Na, wenn Ihre Eltern keinen Plan für Sie gehabt hätten, wenn Sie hätten machen können, was sie wollten.“

Für eine Weile breitete sich Schweigen aus, das nur durch das leise Schnarchen des Hundes gebrochen wurde. Dann begann Boerne zu sprechen. 

„Ich hätte wahrscheinlich Veterinärmedizin studiert und würde jetzt mit einem Hunderudel am Waldrand hausen.“ 

Er lächelte und sah Thiel in die Augen. 

„Außerdem hätte ich wohl nicht geheiratet.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Sie wären also in jeglicher Hinsicht in die Fußstapfen Ihrer Tante getreten?“

Der Hund erhob sich plötzlich und streckte sich genüsslich, dann legte er Boerne den Kopf in den Schoß und ließ sich kraulen.

„Na ja, sie war glücklich mit ihrem Leben.“

Thiel beobachtete, wie Boernes Finger ein Hundeohr kneteten. 

„Und Sie sind nicht glücklich?“ 

Boerne sah ihn nicht an, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, als würde in den nächsten Minuten ein weiterer Teil von Boernes Mauer fallen.

„Doch, doch. Schon.“  
Beide Hände schlossen sich nun um den Hundekopf und Thiel hatte den Eindruck, als hätten sich diese beiden zwar nicht unbedingt gesucht, aber dennoch gefunden.

„Aber?“

Boerne sah ihn an. Der Blick war intensiv und Thiel hatte kurz Zweifel ob er ihm standhalten konnte. 

„Kein Aber.“

„Das hörte sich aber so an.“

Thiel beobachtete sein Gegenüber. Boerne sah ihn immer noch an, hatte sich leicht zu ihm gedreht. Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf der Sofalehne, während die linke ziellos durch schwarz-weißes Fell strich. 

„Nun, vielleicht gibt es doch ein Aber.“ 

Thiel lächelte ihn ermunternd an.

„Meine Tante, die konnte mich immer verstehen. Egal worum es ging. Probleme in der Schule, Liebeskummer, Ärger mit den Eltern. Sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr und einen guten Rat.“

Boerne seufzte. 

„Sie hatten Probleme in der Schule?“

„Nicht das, was sie meinen. Meine Noten waren immer überdurchschnittlich gut. Es waren mehr Probleme der zwischenmenschlichen Art. Ich war nicht sonderlich beliebt, müssen Sie wissen.“

Thiel schwieg und ließ Boerne weiter reden. 

„Man hat es nicht leicht als Klassenprimus. Da wird man eben auch mal ins Klo gesteckt.“

Einen Moment lang hielt er inne, sprach dann jedoch weiter.

„Und wenn man dann auch noch in anderer Hinsicht nicht ins Raster passt, tja, dann macht es das nicht besser.“

Thiel konnte Boerne nicht folgen. In anderer Hinsicht?

„Was meinen Sie damit?“

Boerne zögerte erst, entschied sich aber dann dafür sich zu erklären. Ganz kurz und knapp.

„Ich war 16 und zum Schüleraustausch in England. Mein Austauschpartner hieß John und wir haben uns gut verstanden. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu gut.“

Thiel schluckte. Hatte Boerne ihm grade durch die Blume gesagt, dass er etwas mit seinem Austauschpartner gehabt hatte?

„Wir wurden erwischt und ab diesem Zeitpunkt war ich ein noch leichteres Opfer als ohnehin schon.“

Thiel schwieg. Diese Offenbarung warf ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn. Seit Jahren, redete er sich regelmäßig ein, dass es vollkommen zwecklos sei, sein Glück bei Boerne zu versuchen und jetzt gestand dieser ihm einfach so, dass er in der Vergangenheit durchaus bereits Erfahrungen mit dem eigenen Geschlecht gemacht hatte. 

Wie von selbst griff Thiels rechte Hand nach dem Kopf des Hundes. Dort traf sie nicht nur auf das weiche Fell, sondern auch auf Boernes Hand. Vorsichtig berührten Thiels Fingerspitzen die von Boerne und zogen sich sogleich ein wenig erschrocken zurück. 

„Das tut mir leid.“

Thiel sah in Boernes grüne Augen und zum wiederholten Male fiel ihm auf, wie schön diese waren. 

„Muss es nicht. Der Hund gehört ja quasi uns beiden.“

Jetzt musste Thiel leise lachen.

„Das meinte ich nicht.“

Boerne schien zu verstehen und sein Blick wurde traurig.

„Schon gut. Mit diesem Kapitel habe ich abgeschlossen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Ihnen das erzählt habe. War ja bloß eine Jungendsünde.“

Dieses Mal griff Thiel gezielt nach Boernes Hand.

„Ich bin froh,dass Sie es mir erzählt haben.“

Der traurige Blick wich einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. 

„Sind Sie das?“

In diesem Moment sprang der Hund auf und rannte zur Tür. 

Boerne folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. 

„Thiel, ich befürchte unser Freund hier muss mal nach draußen. Kommen Sie mit?“

\--- 

Immer noch war es angenehm warm draußen. Sie schlenderten schweigend die Straßen entlang, der Hund blieb hin und wieder stehen und schnupperte. 

Irgendwann sagte Boerne: „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“

_„Ich auch“_, dachte Thiel.

„Dann adoptieren Sie ihn doch.“

Boerne blieb stehen und sah Thiel im schummrigen Licht einer Straßenlaterne an. 

„Das sowieso. Aber ich meinte nicht nur den Hund.“ 

„Was dann?“ 

Thiels Herz schlug schneller. 

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, das nachzuholen, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich hätte frei wählen können. Wenn es keinen Plan gegeben hätte.“

„Sie wollen nochmal studieren und Tierarzt werden?“ 

Boerne lachte. 

„Mitnichten. Sie wissen, dass ich meinen Beruf liebe. Und ich möchte meine Wohnung auch nicht gegen ein Häuschen am Waldrand tauschen.“

Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete darauf, dass Boerne weitersprach. 

„Und meine Hochzeit kann ich auch nicht wieder rückgängig machen, auch wenn das vermutlich einer der größten Fehler meines Lebens war.“

Er trat einen Schritt auf Thiel zu. 

„Aber ich kann versuchen wenigstens ein bisschen was von den Wünschen wahrzumachen, die ich jahrzehntelang verdrängt habe.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Und der da...“, Thiel deutete auf den Hund. „...ist ja schon mal ein guter Anfang.“

Als er wieder aufsah, war Boerne noch näher gekommen und hielt ihm jetzt die Hand hin. Zögernd ergriff Thiel sie und als sich ihre Finger in einander schoben, war es, als fügten sich zwei Puzzleteile zusammen, die nur aufeinander gewartet hatten.

Hand in Hand setzten sie ihren Weg fort und als Thiel später feststellte, dass er offensichtlich seinen Schlüssel irgendwo im Feld verloren hatte und Boerne den Ersatzschlüssel mit keinem Wort erwähnte, setzten sie sich einfach wieder auf Boernes Sofa, den Hund zu ihren Füßen.  
Finger verschränkten sich wieder miteinander und Oberschenkel berühren sich vorsichtig. 

Irgendwann musste Thiel lachen. 

„Was ist denn jetzt so komisch“, wollte Boerne wissen.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ach weißt du, irgendwie ist das alles vollkommen verrückt. Wenn mir heute Nachmittag jemand gesagt hätte, dass wir jetzt hier so sitzen hätte ich demjenigen wohl einen Vogel gezeigt. Nicht, dass ich mir nicht genau das schon so oft vorgestellt hätte, aber ich dachte immer, dass du...“

Thiel hielt inne, als Boernes Finger über seinen Arm strichen. 

„Dass ich was?“

„Na, dass du kein Interesse hast. An Männern. An mir.“

Boerne rückte noch ein Stückchen näher und lehnte seinen Kopf an Thiels.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Damals, nachdem du mich mit dem Lattenrost K.O. geschlagen hast, da wusste ich schon, dass du mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würdest.“

Er seufzte und sah Thiel in die Augen. 

„Und das hast du. Weißt, du damals, nach dem Schüleraustausch, da hab ich versucht diese Gefühle zu verdrängen. Und es ist mir auch, bis auf einmal während des Studiums, gelungen. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass das nur eine Phase ist. Aber das ist es offenbar nicht. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, Frank. Schon lange. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass es dir ähnlich geht.“

Thiel schluckte hart und fragte sich, ob das gerade alles wirklich passierte. 

„Weißt du, Boerne, ich glaube im Grunde ist das Geschlecht vollkommen nebensächlich, wenn man weiß, dass die Person die richtige ist. Und da bin ich mir bei dir vollkommen sicher.“

Boernes Lächeln war warm und schön und auch wenn Thiel es nicht sehen konnte, so spürte er es unter seinen Lippen. 

\--- 

Sie hatten noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa gesessen, unschuldige Küsse getauscht und dieses neue Terrain, auf dem sie sich nun befanden, vorsichtig erkundet. Irgendwann waren sie ins Bett gegangen. Ganz selbstverständlich zusammen, in Boernes Bett.  
Der Hund hatte sich vor dem Bett auf dem Teppich zusammengerollt. Auch ganz selbstverständlich. So als solle all dies genau so sein.

Und als Thiel am nächsten Morgen von einem leisen Fiepen geweckt wurde, kam ihm alles vor wie in einen verrückten Traum.  
Boerne neben ihm und der fiepende Hund vor der Tür belehrten ihn schnell eines Besseren. Das hier war Realität. Und von ihm aus konnte es für immer so bleiben.

Leise schlich er aus dem Schlafzimmer, zog seine Sache über und griff nach der Hundeleine. 

„Na komm, wir drehen eine kleine Runde.“

\--- 

Als Boerne die Augen aufschlug, war er sich nicht sicher, ob der gestrige Abend ein schöner Traum gewesen war oder ob das alles tatsächlich passiert war.  
Denn da war weder Thiel in seinem Bett, noch ein Hund auf dem Teppich.

Er setzte sich auf und ließ den Blick durch das Schlafzimmer wandern, suchte nach einem Indiz dafür, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. 

Und da war es. Auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett erkannte er weiße Haare. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht stieg er aus dem Bett und ging barfuß ins Wohnzimmer. 

Keine Spur von Thiel und ihrem vierbeinigen Freund.

Das Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Schloss seiner Wohnungstür ließ ihn herumfahren. 

Die Schnauze des Hundes schob sich durch den Türspalt, gefolgt von Thiel, der eine Brötchentüte in der Hand hielt. 

Boernes Herz schlug vor Glück schneller. 

„Guten Morgen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

Thiel legte die Brötchen auf der Kommode ab und kam auf ihn zu, der Hund sprang zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Guten Morgen, Frank. Ich dachte schon ich hätte das alles nur geträumt.“

Thiel küsste ihn auf die Wange und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Wir sind beide ganz real. Ich und der da.“ 

'Der da' sah Boerne mit großen Augen an und zauberte ein Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht.

„Ich schätze wir sollten uns einen Namen für ihn überlegen.“

Boerne tätschelte dem Hund den Kopf.

„Aber erst mal wird gefrühstückt.“ 

Thiel schob sich an ihm vorbei und platzierte die Brötchen auf dem Tisch.

\--- 

Nach dem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten und der Hund ein weiteres Entrecôte gierig verschlungen hatte, machte Boerne einen Termin beim Tierarzt. 

„Um 14:00 Uhr können wir kommen. Gut, dass die Praxis samstags auch bis nachmittags offen ist. Wollen wir ihn vorher baden?“

Thiel war wenig begeistert von der Idee, schoben sich ihm gleich diverse Filmszenen von kriegsähnlichen Zuständen in den Kopf. Badezimmer, die unter Wasser standen, Menschen die voller Schaum waren und Hunde, die das Wasser mit vollem Körpereinsatz aus ihrem Fell schüttelten. 

Und genau so kam es. 

Boernes Badezimmer sah aus als hätte dort jemand eine Schaumparty gefeiert. Beide waren sie nass bis auf die Knochen und Thiels Laune war im Keller. Immerhin war der Hund sauber. Das Fell war nicht mehr gelb, sondern leuchtete in strahlendem Weiß. Zufrieden saß das Tier auf einem Handtuch in mitten des Chaos, das es angerichtet hatte. 

Boerne sah sich um und lachte. Lachte aus vollem Herzen. Und plötzlich war sie dahin, Thiels schlechte Laune. Boerne war glücklich. Und wenn Boerne glücklich war, dann war er das auch. 

Der begann jetzt das Chaos zu beseitigen und wischte Schaum und Wasser vom Boden auf.  
Thiel tat es ihm gleich, griff zu einem Lappen und wischte über die Badewanne. 

Unter den Blicken ihres, noch immer namenlosen, neuen Freundes, säuberten sie schweigend das Badezimmer.

„Ich denke, jetzt brauchen _wir_ eine Dusche“, sagte Boerne und zog sich seinen nasses T-Shirt über den Kopf. 

Nicht, dass es das erste Mal war, dass Thiel Boernes nackten Oberkörper sah, aber dieses Mal, in Anbetracht der neuen Umstände, sorgte der Anblick dafür, dass sein Herz kurz aussetzte. 

Boerne blieb Thiels Reaktion nicht verborgen und er lächelte ihn an.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Thiel nickte, ging auf Boerne zu, legte seine Hände an dessen Hüften und sah ihm in die Augen. 

„Es ist nur...“ Er stockte. „Ich... Mir gefällt was ich sehe.“

Boerne lächelte noch breiter und ließ seine Hände unter Thiels nasses Shirt gleiten. 

„Du solltest das ausziehen. Sonst wirst du noch krank.“

„Ist das eine ärztliche Anweisung?“

Thiels Hände fuhren über Boernes Rücken und Gänsehaut machte sich breit. 

„Selbstverständlich ist das eine ärztliche Anweisung. Die nassen Sachen müssen weg.“

Und sie kamen weg. Jedes einzelne nasse Teil landete auf dem Badewannenrand und als sie gemeinsam unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl der Dusche standen, musste Thiel daran denken, dass sie schon einmal gemeinsam unter der Dusche gestanden hatten.  
Damals hatte er einen verstohlenen Blick nach unten gewagt und seine Gedanken waren in eine Richtung abgedriftet, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hatte zulassen wollen. 

Jetzt waren diese Gedanken aber völlig legitim und so wanderte sein Blick wieder südwärts. 

Boerne schob sich näher an ihn heran.

„Ganz schön eng so eine Dusche, nech?“ 

Boernes Hände rutschten von seinem Rücken auf seinen Hintern.

„Ich finde das eigentlich ganz gut so...“

\--- 

Irgendwann waren sie alle drei sauber, trocken und zufrieden. Der eine, weil er zusammengerollt auf dem Hochbauschflokati schlief, die anderen beiden weil, na ja, weil sie eben sehr zufrieden waren.

„Sag mal, wie wollen wir den Kameraden denn jetzt nennen?“

Thiel setzte eine fragende Miene auf und Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Keine Ahnung. Meine Tante hat ihre Hunde immer nach irgendwelchen Fernseh-Charakteren benannt. Der letzte hieß Dickie Hoppenstedt.“

Thiel prustete los. 

„Nicht dein Ernst?“

„Doch, mein voller Ernst.“

Thiel hatte sich wieder gefangen und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Wie wäre es mit Quincy?“

„Du meinst wie _der_ Quincy?“

„Ja,eine Hommage an deine Tante und gleichzeitig an deinen Beruf.“ 

Boerne lächelte. 

„Ich glaube, das gefällt mir.“

Thiel erhob seine Kaffeetasse. 

„Also dann, lieber Hund, wir taufen dich hiermit auf den Namen Quincy.“

Wie auf Kommando hob der Hund den Kopf und Boerne strich darüber. 

„Ich glaube, es gefällt nicht nur dir.“

Thiel legte den Arm um Boernes Schultern und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. 

„Mir gefällt nicht nur der Hundename. Insgesamt ist das, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist, ganz nach meinem Geschmack.“ 

Er zog Thiel an sich. 

„Das geht mir genauso.“

Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit auf der Couch, bis es Zeit war zum Tierarzt aufzubrechen. 

„Na dann wollen wir mal los. Komm Quincy.“

Boerne klickte die Leine am Halsband des Hundes fest und gemeinsam verließen die drei das Haus. 

Der Termin beim Tierarzt verlief unspektakulär. Es konnte kein Mikrochip gefunden werden und unter den gegebenen Umständen war sowieso klar, dass sich jemand des Hundes entledigt hatte.

Am Montag würde Boerne ein paar Formalitäten klären, damit Quincy bei ihm bleiben konnte, statt, wie in einem solchen Fall normalerweise üblich, ins Münsteraner Tierheim kam.

Auf dem Rückweg hielten sie an einem Zoogeschäft. Wie ein kleiner Junge lief Boerne mit glänzenden Augen durch die Gänge und ein Teil nach dem nächsten fand seinen Weg in den Einkaufswagen.  
Thiel und Quincy trotteten hinterher und ließen ihn gewähren. Thiel wusste, dass Boerne sich hier gerade einen Kindheitstraum erfüllte und wollte die Freude nicht trüben, obwohl er der Meinung war, dass der Hund auch mit weniger sicherlich glücklich wäre. 

„So, ich denke wir haben alles.“

Boerne steuerte den Einkaufswagen in Richtung Kasse.

„Wollen wir da drüben noch einen Kaffee trinken?“

Thiel deutete in Richtung eines kleinen Cafés auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

„Unbedingt.“

Und so saßen sie wenig später vor dem Café in der Sonne, mit Kaffee und Kuchen auf dem Tisch und einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Quincy lag zu ihren Füßen, so, als würde er genau da hingehören und Boernes Hand lag auf Thiels, auch genau so als würde sie dort hingehören.

\--- 

** _~ Ein Jahr später ~_ **

„Ich bin zuhause.“ 

Boerne legte die Schlüssel auf die Kommode im Flur, musterte kurz mit gerümpfter Nase Thiels achtlos hingeworfene Schuhe und widmete sich dann Quincy, der ihn freudig begrüßte.

„Schön, dass du da bist“, drang es aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ich sitze hier fest.“

Boerne betrat den Raum und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, wurde es ihm ganz warm ums Herz. 

Das saß Thiel auf dem Sofa, auf seinem Schoß ein kleines Fellbündel, dass tief zu schlafen schien.  
„Geht es euch gut?“

Boerne küsste Thiel auf die Stirn. 

„Bestens, aber so langsam müsste ich mal wohin.“ 

„Tja, so lange er schläft, wird das wohl nichts werden.“ 

Boerne lachte, setzte sich neben Thiel und ließ seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter sinken.

Fast ein Jahr war es nun her, dass sie, aus einem Zufall heraus, Quincy im Feld gefunden hatten. Und nicht nur ihn hatten sie damals gefunden, nein, auch sich selbst und das was sie gemeinsam hatten. 

Seit ein paar Wochen gehörte nun auch Columbo, ein kleiner Mischlingswelpe, zur dem, was Boerne stolz als 'ihre Familie' bezeichnete. 

Thiel seufzte, nahm Boernes Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über dessen Handrücken.

„Deine Tante wäre stolz auf dich.“

**Author's Note:**

> Boernes schrullige Tante hatte ich eigentlich für eine meine Geschichte "Der Gefallen" erfunden. Dort wird sie auch noch vorkommen. 
> 
> Wer kennt ihn nicht: Dickie Hoppenstedt - Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob jemand wirklich so seinen Hund nennen würde, aber ich weiß, dass ein Verein, der sich bei mir in der Nähe um Stadttauben kümmert, jüngst ein Taubenküken so getauft hat <3
> 
> Stichwort Schaumparty: Gibt es sowas noch? Oder ist das ein 90er Jahre Phänomen? 
> 
> Mir ging es übrigens als Kind ähnlich wie Boerne. Ich wollte einen Hund haben, meine Eltern nicht. Allerdings hatte ich statt einer schrulligen Hundetante, eine nicht ganz so schrullige Hundenachbarin. Immerhin.  
Heute liegen hier zwei solcher Kameraden rum. Einer gerade im Bett, einer zu meinen Füßen <3


End file.
